


For the revolution!

by PartofWorld



Series: Wilmuga One shots [20]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gran Chaco, Nowicki po prostu lubi wkurzać ludzi, Team as Family, możemy uznać za Wilmuga ale nie musimy, nikt tutaj nie umie wyczuć powagi sytuacji, pominięta scena z ósmego tomu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Rozwinięcia spotkania przyjaciół pod koniec ósmego tomu - "Tomek w Gran Chaco" (zawiera fragment książki).Po Nowickim nie można po prostu oczekiwać powagi, bądźmy racjonalni.(Można uznać za połączone z "Yohohoho i butelka rumu!")
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski & Jan Smuga, Tadeusz Nowicki & Jan Smuga
Series: Wilmuga One shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005
Kudos: 4





	For the revolution!

„- Wszyscy przybywający do Guajara Mirim podlegają ścisłej kontroli – oświadczył po chwili.  
\- Czyjej kontroli?! – indagował Wilmowski.  
\- Generała, taki jest jego rozkaz! – krótko odparł Metys.  
\- Cóż to za generał? – wtrącił Tomek. - Jesteśmy obywatelami angielskimi, dokumenty mamy w porządku.  
Metys ponownie obrzucił podejrzliwym wzrokiem mężczyzn na statku, po czym kpiącym tonem powiedział:  
\- To się jeszcze okaże. Na statku biali ludzie, Chińczyk, Indianie, i to mają być Anglicy! Czy to nie podejrzane?! Sam przyznaj, senor. Nie mówisz prawdy. Pójdziecie do generała, on zadecyduje!  
\- Słuchaj, senor – odezwał się Wilmowski. - Jesteśmy angielską wyprawą naukową. Ci ludzie uczestniczą legalnie w naszej wyprawie, potwierdzą to posiadane przez nas dokumenty. Uzyskaliśmy zgodę władz na odbycie tej wyprawy.  
\- O jakich władzach mówisz, senor?! Tutaj obowiązuje tylko rozkaz generała! – rzekł Metys.  
\- Skoro tak twierdzisz, dobrze! – odparł Wilmowski. - Jeden z nas pójdzie do generała i przedstawi dokumenty.  
Metys medytował przez chwilę, po czym odparł:  
\- Zgoda! Jeden idzie ze mną, reszta pozostaje na statku, ale ostrzegam, moi ludzie będą was mieli na oku, a oni... lubią strzelać!  
\- Będziemy o tym pamiętali, nie szukamy awantury – zapewnił Wilmowski.  
\- Ojcze, ja pójdę pogadać z tym generałem – cicho powiedział Tomek. – Ty prowadzisz wyprawę, co będzie, jeżeli cię zatrzymają?  
\- Dobrze, masz szczęśliwą rękę do załatwiania takich spraw - zgodził się Wilmowski. – Zaraz dam ci dokumenty.  
\- Lepiej miej przy sobie, mogliby mi je odebrać - rzekł Tomek. Sztucer swój przekazał Haboku, po czym tylko z koltem u pasa zszedł po wysuniętej ze statku desce na przystań.  
Metys zaraz podszedł do niego i rozkazał:  
\- Oddaj rewolwer!  
Tomek bez słowa protestu wyjął kolt z pochwy i wręczył Metysowi. Trzej zbrojni Indianie z Metysem na czele poprowadzili go w kierunku zabudowań. Odebranie rewolweru nie miało dla Tomka istotnego znaczenia. Mieścina roiła się od zbrojnych Indian i Metysów, wszelki opór był niemożliwy. Tomek teraz gubił się w domysłach, jaki los mógł przypaść Smudze i Nowickiemu, skoro rewolucja przybrała tak niepokojąco duże rozmiary. Nie miał jednak wiele czasu na rozmyślania. Eskorta właśnie zatrzymała się przed obszernym parterowym domem wzniesionym na grubych palach. Przed werandą osłoniętą palmowym daszkiem pełniło straż kilku uzbrojonych po zęby Indian.  
Metys cicho coś do nich zagadał, a następnie zwrócił się do Tomka:  
\- Poczekaj tutaj, senor, powiadomię generała!  
Wszedł na werandę i zniknął za matą osłaniającą otwór drzwiowy. Z wnętrza domu dochodziły piskliwe kobiece śpiewy. Tak właśnie, sztucznym, nienaturalnym głosem śpiewały kobiety piroskie w La Huairze, co należało tam do dobrego tonu. Mogły to być więc śpiewy Parysek, ponieważ nad rzeką Madre de Dios w północnej Boliwii znajdowały się sadyby Pirów, do których Vargas wysyłał swoje correrie.  
„No, niezły musi być gagatek z tego generała!” – pomyślał Tomek.  
Piskliwe śpiewy nagle umilkły. Teraz słychać było odgłosy rozmowy, ale Tomek nie mógł rozróżnić słów. Po chwili Metys wyjrzał na werandę i zawołał:  
\- Wejdź, senor! Generał chce cię zobaczyć!  
Tomek nachmurzony, nie spiesząc się, wszedł na werandę, Metys szerzej odgarnął matę i przepuścił Tomka do obszernej izby, w której panował półmrok, ponieważ ażurowe maty osłaniały obydwa okna.  
W głębi izby, za byle jak skleconym z desek stołem, siedział barczysty mężczyzna w kapeluszu panamskim o szerokim rondzie rzucającym cień na spaloną słońcem twarz. Na pierwszy rzut oka trudno było odgadnąć, czy to biały, Indianin czy Metys.  
Na stole przed generałem, obok opróżnionej do połowy butelki i kubka, leżał pas z dwoma koltami w pochwach. Dwie młode półnagie Indianki, o twarzach częściowo pomalowanych na czerwono i z wytatuowanymi na policzkach małymi czarnymi wężami, wachlowały generała pierzastymi liśćmi palmowymi.  
Generał drgnął spojrzawszy na Tomka. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili odezwał się po hiszpańsku stłumionym głosem:  
\- Felipe, oddaj mu broń!  
Tomek wprost oniemiał, usłyszawszy generała. Szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywał się w jego twarz. Metys tymczasem wsunął Tomkowi kolt do pochwy.  
\- Wyjdź, Felipe, poczekaj przed domem! – rozkazał generał, a gdy Metys wyszedł na werandę, zsunął z głowy kapelusz ocieniający twarz.  
\- Rany boskie!... Tadek! – krzyknął Tomek. Olbrzymie nagłe wzruszenie i niezwykła radość ścisnęły mu krtań, łzy zaszkliły się w oczach.  
Nowicki jednym susem przeskoczył przez stół, porwał Tomka w ramiona i milcząc, długo tulił do piersi. Dopiero gdy Tomek zdołał się opanować, wypuścił go z objęć i rzekł jeszcze trochę rwącym się głosem:  
\- Jesteś, kochany brachu, nareszcie jesteś! Zamartwialiśmy się z Jankiem o ciebie!  
\- To ty jesteś tym tajemniczym generałem, który napędził nam stracha?! – niedowierzająco pytał Tomek. - Co z panem Smugą?  
\- Smuga zdrów i cały! – uspokoił go Nowicki. - Dwa dni temu wyruszył na zwiady nad rzekę Abuna. Tam przecież mieliśmy się z tobą spotkać. Wprawdzie zaufani Pirowie czatują na was na północnej granicy Boliwii, ale mimo to Smuga co jakiś czas sam robi wypady w tamte strony. Czasy trochę niespokojne, nie chcieliśmy cię wpakować w nowe tarapaty. Felipe mówił mi, że na statku znajduje się gromada zbrojnych ludzi. Kto jest z tobą, brachu?  
\- Wszyscy nasi wierni przyjaciele. Przede wszystkim ojciec i pan Wilson, którzy przywieźli pieniądze na zorganizowanie wyprawy, oczywiście Sally, Zbyszek z Natką, Haboku z Marą, Huruwa, Pedikwa, kucharz Wu Meng i Dingo.  
\- A więc twój ojczulek jest także? Wzruszyła mnie ta wiadomość. Ha, na takim szlachetnym przyjacielu zawsze można polegać. No, no, nie spodziewałem się, że i Wilson pospieszy nam na ratunek. Czy nikomu z was nie przydarzyło się nic złego?  
\- Trochę oberwaliśmy od piratów rzecznych, ale wszystko dobrze się skończyło. Tadku, tak bardzo baliśmy się o ciebie i pana Smugę! Ależ Sally i Natka się uradują!  
\- Stęskniłem się za tymi dzierlatkami – przyznał Nowicki. - Dobrze, że mieliśmy jacht w odwodzie! Wiedziałem, że zorganizowanie wyprawy pochłonie sporo grosza. Czy szanowny twój ojciec nie miał kłopotu ze sprzedażą?  
\- Ojciec nie sprzedał jachtu, wypożyczył go przyjacielowi pana Hagenbecka na wycieczkę po Morzu Śródziemnym.  
\- Ha, więc będę musiał zdegradować się z generała na kapitana – z humorem rzekł Nowicki. – Skoro tak jednak, to skąd wzięliście pieniądze?  
\- Pan Nixon pokrył koszty wyprawy.  
\- Trzeba przyznać, że to bardzo przyzwoity facet i nie skąpiec! Zwrócimy mu wszystko po powrocie do Manaos.  
\- Tadku, to znaczna suma!  
\- Starczy nam, kochany brachu! Nie próżnowaliśmy tu z Jankiem. Siadaj, odsapnij trochę, zanim pójdziemy na przystań po naszych przyjaciół. Hej, lube sikorki! – zawołał do zaintrygowanych Indianek. – Mamy niezwykłych gości! Raz, dwa przygotujcie solidną przekąskę! Indianki zachichotały i zniknęły w sąsiedniej izbie. Nowicki klasnął w dłonie i zawołał: - Felipe!  
Metys jak cień wsunął się do izby.  
\- Zaraz pójdziemy na przystań po moich przyjaciół. Zbierz ludzi do niesienia bagaży.  
\- Tak jest, generale! – służbiście odparł Metys i wyszedł z izby.  
\- Zdumiewasz mnie, Tadku! Co to wszystko znaczy? Dlaczego zwą cię tutaj generałem? W jaki sposób umknęliście z niewoli u Kampów? – pytał Tomek.  
\- Wiele byłoby do gadania, ale nie pora teraz na to. Prysnęliśmy z niewoli, gdy Kampowie postanowili rozpocząć rebelię. Jeszcze teraz mordują białych nad górną Ukajali. Uciekając zawadziliśmy o La Huairę. Kampowie ją splądrowali, ale Vargas, w porę ostrzeżony przez swoich Pirów, zdołał umknąć. Tam właśnie natknęliśmy się na correrię z niewolnikami porwanymi nad Madre de Dios. Porywacze nie wiedzieli, co mają zrobić z brańcami. Vargasa już nie było, zbieracze kauczuku czmychnęli ze strachu przed Kampanii. Ci zbóje w obawie o własną skórę zamierzali cichcem wymordować niewolników. Żal nam było nieszczęsnych Indian, wśród których były kobiety i dzieci. Odkupiliśmy ich więc i razem z nimi przywędrowaliśmy do Boliwii, żeby spotkać się z wami zgodnie z umową.  
\- Zaraz, zaraz, Tadziu! – przerwał mu Tomek. - Mówisz, że odkupiliście niewolników. Przecież sami nic nie mieliście uciekając z niewoli i dlatego my właśnie szliśmy wam na pomoc. Za co więc mogliście wykupić niewolników?!  
Nowicki dopiero teraz połapał się, że niepotrzebnie zabrnął w ślepą uliczkę.  
\- Ano, niby masz rację – bąknął zmieszany. - Widzisz, Janek to załatwił. Pogadasz z nim, wróci za dwa lub trzy dni...  
Tomek badawczo spoglądał na przyjaciela. Czyżby Smuga złamał postanowienie i uszczknął coś ze skarbca Inków?!  
\- Kręcisz, Tadku! Przecież nawet nie mieliście broni! – powiedział po chwili.  
\- Tak źle nie było! - zaoponował Nowicki. - Spójrz tam na ścianę! Poznajesz swój sztucer?  
\- Do licha, to prawda! Skąd go wytrzasnąłeś?  
Nowicki zadowolony, że udało mu się przerwać serię drażliwych pytań, parsknął śmiechem; widząc zdumienie ulubieńca.  
\- Pomogła nam miła, kochliwa dzierlatka, Agua, jedna z żon szamana – wyjaśnił. – Dzięki niej i jej mężulkowi, który okazał się honorowym człowiekiem, odzyskaliśmy broń i zdołaliśmy prysnąć w ostatniej chwili przed rozpoczęciem rzezi. Długa to i zawiła historia. Opowiemy wszystko dokładnie razem z Jankiem w stosownej chwili.  
\- Trudno coś z tego zrozumieć. W głowie mam już zamęt. Musicie obydwaj jeszcze raz wszystko dokładnie opowiedzieć. Co było dalej? – dociekał Tomek.  
\- Przyszliśmy z oswobodzonymi Pirami do Boliwii w ich strony. Nieszczęśnicy zaraz zaczęli się mścić na tych, którzy podstępnie przyczynili się do ich uprowadzenia. Musieliśmy ich trochę poprzeć, wiesz przecież, że tak jak ty, nie lubimy biernie patrzeć na ludzką krzywdę. Przy okazji oberwało się co nieco wyzyskiwaczom na potajemnych plantacjach koki. Do Pirów przyłączyli się inni Indianie i Metysi. W końcu chcieli iść do La Paz i obalić rząd.  
\- Mój Boże! A więc to właśnie ty i pan Smuga wywołaliście rewolucję w Boliwii?! – zawołał Tomek zaskoczony i zdumiony niezwykłą relacją przyjaciela.  
\- Jaką tam znów rewolucję?! – szczerze oburzył się Nowicki. – Faktycznie, zdarzyło się, że niektórzy przestraszeni wyzyskiwacze pryskali w głąb kraju i szerzyli panikę, ale wkrótce ze Smugą zmitygowaliśmy buntowników.  
Tomek oszołomiony długo spoglądał na przyjaciela.  
\- Co masz w tej butelce, Tadku? – zapytał przerywając milczenie.  
\- Rum, nie jamajka, ale rum – odparł Nowicki.  
\- Daj mi trochę, jakoś poczułem się tak dziwnie – rzekł Tomek. Nowicki ochoczo napełnił kubek, podał Tomkowi, sam zaś pociągnął prosto z butelki. Tomek łyknął trochę rumu, po czym odetchnął głęboko i rzekł: - A więc to przez was dwóch w całej Boliwii rozruchy i stan wyjątkowy. Komunikacja przerwana. Przez waszą rewolucję musieliśmy iść wam na ratunek drogą okrężną, przez Gran Chaco i Mato Grosso, tysiące kilometrów! Za nic w świecie nie zrezygnowałbym z ujrzenia min naszych przyjaciół, gdy dowiedzą się o tym wszystkim!  
\- Któż mógł przewidzieć, że będziecie szli przez Boliwię! – usprawiedliwiał się Nowicki.  
\- Nie mieliśmy wyboru – odparł Tomek. - Powstanie Kampów odcięło drogę przez Montanię peruwiańską, a w La Paz zaskoczyło nas wrzenie rewolucyjne w północnych prowincjach Boliwii. Tylko dzięki ojcu udało nam się odjechać na południe ostatnim, jedynym pociągiem do Gran Chaco.  
\- Faktycznie źle to wypadło, ale za to zwiedziliście kawał świata, żałuje, że nie byłem z wami! – powiedział Nowicki. – Nie ma jednak tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło! Mamy już zapewnioną powrotną podróż do Manaos. Przez przeszło dwa miesiące gromadziliśmy tutaj różne ciekawe okazy dla Hagenbecka i muzeów. Zapłacą nieźle! Ponadto przedsiębiorstwo budujące kolej Madeira-Mamore zapłaciło nam hojnie za przepędzenie bandytów, którzy napadali na obozy robotników.  
\- Więc nawet pracujesz tutaj?! – pytał Tomek.  
\- A jakże, brachu! Pracy tu nie brak! Ci Indianie, którzy chcieli iść obalić rząd w La Paz, namawiali mnie, żebym ich poprowadził, to obiorą mnie prezydentem Boliwii.  
\- A ty co na to, Tadziu?  
\- Posada gryzipiórka, w dodatku w wysokich górach, nie dla mnie! Mimo to obwołali mnie generałem i teraz wszyscy tak mnie nazywają.  
W tej chwili wszedł Felipe.  
\- Ludzie gotowi, generale! – oznajmił.  
\- Idziemy, Tomku! Tylko wypijmy jeszcze strzemiennego. Felipe, łyknij z nami – zaproponował Nowicki.”

Czuł się jakby oderwano go od rzeczywistości, gdy wyszedł na ulicę, koło kogoś, kto dzierżył tutaj władzę do tego stopnia, że szereg czekających na rozkazy ludzi przywodził na myśl po prostu armię.  
Generał.  
By go jasna cholera!  
Jakby tej całej afery z rewolucją było mu mało, Nowicki nachylił się do Tomka, mówiąc z rozbawionym szeptem:  
\- Nie krzycz do nich, brachu. Zobaczymy, kiedy mnie rozpoznają. Zakładaj maskę na twarz!  
\- Tadku, to nie jest śmieszne!  
\- Och, jest i to szalenie, no już, udawaj, że masz złe nowiny!! – rzucił kapitan wesoło, a sam zasłonił twarz rondem kapelusza. Sprężystym, wojskowym krokiem ruszył w stronę portu.  
Tomkowi nawet nie dano czasu na ewentualne protesty. Dogonił przyjaciela, ale nie zrównał się z nim. Z kamienną, nieprzeniknioną miną szedł krok za „generałem”.  
Na statku panowała nieprzyjemna cisza przed burzą. Spięci w gotowości, wodzący wzrokiem po wybrzeżu, od razu wyłapali znajomą sylwetkę. Ale Tomek otoczony był obcymi ludźmi.  
Dłonie Wilmowskiego kurczowo zawarły się na kancie burty. Usilnie uspokoił oddech. Przyjrzał się uważnie przybyłym. Tomek nie był rozbrojony. Miał przy sobie rewolwer.  
Chwila. Moment.  
Gdy szereg uzbrojonych ludzi zatrzymał się przed molo, Tomek uniósł oczy na statek. Spojrzał wprost na ojca. Bardzo delikatnie, niemal niezauważalnie skinął głową.  
Postawny, barczysty mężczyzna wysunął się na przód, ocenił statek i uzbrojonych przybyszów. Wilmowski z irytacją wyłapał, że – oślepiany przez słońce – nie widzi twarzy tamtego, na dodatek jeszcze skrytej w cieniu kapelusza.  
\- Generale – odezwał się i spojrzenie od razu spoczęło na nim – Bo domyślam się, że to pan… - dodał geograf spokojnie – Jeśli dotychczasowe rozmowy nie rozwiały waszych wątpliwości…  
\- Co za krypa – prychnął nagle generał z politowaniem, gdy ocenił jachcik wypełniony znerwicowanymi ludźmi. Pokręcił głową z niesmakiem.  
Wilmowski opanował emocje, podjął przerwaną kwestię:  
\- …jeśli nie rozwiało to waszych wątpliwości, mogę okazać dokumenty potwierdzające naszą tożsamość i…  
\- Że toto się nie rozpadło – skomentował generał na to.  
Geograf siłą woli już tylko nie stracił zimnej krwi.  
\- Generale. Zależy nam na czasie, jesteśmy legalną wyprawą badawczą i…  
\- Dobrze, panie Brown, niewątpliwie.  
Użycie nazwiska pod którym Wilmowski nielegalnie przekroczył rosyjską granicę, gdy wyprawili się do Nerczyńska po Zbyszka, skutecznie odebrało kierownikowi wyprawy mowę.  
Wilmowski zgłupiał. Gapił się na stojącego przed statkiem generała przez chwilę, niezdolny do wyduszenia słowa. A potem do jego uszu dobiegł nieudolnie zduszony odgłos jakby ktoś się dusił.  
Tomek zakrył usta obiema dłońmi, ale niewiele to dało najwyraźniej.  
I w tym momencie straszliwe podejrzenie zagościło w jego głowie…  
\- Generale, czy mógłbym poznać wasze nazwisko? – spytał, siląc się na chłodny i rzeczowy ton.  
Tomek nie wytrzymał, dusząc się śmiechem, skulił się w sobie.  
Gdyby Wilmowski nie stał pod słońce, zapewne wyłapałby też szeroki uśmiech na ogorzałej od upału i wiatru twarzy generała.  
Zwierzchnik żołnierzy spokojnie sięgnął do kapelusza.  
Głuchy półkrzyk zdumienia poniósł się po statku.  
\- Tadek… - wykrztusił słabo Wilmowski, zupełnie zdezorientowany. W następnej chwili jednak z wyrzutem spojrzał na śmiejącego się syna – Czy wam do reszty odbiło!? – zawołał po polsku.  
\- Mój pomysł, brachu, mój!! Tyle lat czekałem, by cię czymś zadziwić! Tyle lat!! – cieszył się ze śmiechem Nowicki – Chodźcież tutaj!!  
Szczęśliwa nowina obiegła resztę wyprawy w mgnieniu oka. Tadek nie poczuwał się do winy w najmniejszym stopniu, choć na dobrą sprawę, ofuknął go każdy jeden uczestnik ekspedycji ratunkowej, gdy już go wyściskał.  
\- No nie bocz się brachu, miałeś przecudowną minę! – kapitan z całą serdecznością zmiażdżył żebra Wilmowskiego, który poczekał aż wszyscy opuścili pokład, dopiero wtedy zszedł sam do nich.  
\- Porozmawiamy sobie o tym – syknął na niego, pozornie wciąż oburzony geograf, ale jednocześnie z wyraźną ulgą przyjrzał się marynarzowi – Do cholery, po tobie nawet nie widać, że byłeś w niewoli!  
\- Bo ta niewola nie była do końca znów taka zła! – roześmiał się Tadek, a potem ubiegł oczywiste pytanie – Smuga wróci za dwa, trzy dni. Szuka was właśnie nad rzeką Abuna. Ciekawe, czy was znajdzie! Ten to ma pecha w wyborze terminów…  
\- Czy jemu też możemy taki numer zrobić? – Tomek wyraźnie przekonał się do pomysłu kapitana, całe zdenerwowanie zeszło już z niego zupełnie.  
\- To nie jest dobry…  
\- Oczywiście, brachu, że mu zrobimy taki numer!!  
\- Tadku, ty może najpierw z łaski swojej wyjaśnij nam, od kiedy jesteś generałem i co to wszystko znaczy, dobra?  
\- Nie – marynarz pokręcił głową od razu – Bo będziesz na mnie krzyczał. Najpierw idziemy zjeść. A potem… potem wam powolutku powiem co nieco.  
\- Tadku!  
\- Mówiłem, że będziesz krzyczał!

***** 

Guajara Mirim wieczorną porą wyglądało niczym osada rozbójników. Gdyby nie to, jak honorowi i oddani byli ci ludzie, nigdy nie zapuściłby się w te strony samotnie… albo przynajmniej nie w okolicznościach, w których nie szukał kłopotów.  
Warty przed miasteczkiem powitały go żądaniem dokumentów, które jednak zniósł bez sprzeciwu. Sami ich tego nauczyli. Tyle dobrze, że żądni krwi rebelianci dali się przekonać do niestrzelania na postrach.  
Parny, gorący dzień dobiegał końca. Zdrożony wierzchowiec nie dał się już ponownie popędzić do kłusu. Więc jednakowo zmęczony jeździec odpuścił i jemu, i sobie. Powlekli się uliczką ku znajomym zabudowaniom.  
Kilka słów pozdrowienia od straży przy porcie. Uniósł tylko rękę.  
Ze śladowym zdziwieniem odnotował, że jeden z młodych rekrutów armii „generała” rzucił się biegiem do swego dowódcy, ledwie tylko zauważył jego powrót.  
Przecież i tak wrócił jeden dzień później, więc Nowicki na pewno wyczekuje chwili, by go za to ochrzanić. Ale Smuga jakoś specjalnie się tym nawet nie martwił. Dużo bardziej niepokoiło go, że czatowanie na granicy okazało się bezowocne.  
Powoli zeskoczył z konia przed gankiem, zdjął z niego siodło. Dopiero wtedy usiadł na chwilę na przedostatnim stopniu, z wyraźnym zmęczeniem rozejrzał się po mieście. No, jak tak dalej pójdzie, to stworzą tutaj własną fortecę i to obalenie rządu może nie być takim głupim pomysłem na życie…  
\- Coś tak się brachu zadumał? – znajomy głos rozległ się nagle za jego plecami. Nowicki wyszedł na ganek i ocenił przyjaciela wzrokiem – Domyślam się, że żadnych wieści…  
\- Cześć. No żadnych – Smuga wstał ze schodów, wrócił do konia i zabrał się za odczepianie sakw do siodła. Długą chwilę nic nie mówił, nim rzucił z ponurym namysłem – Pojadę jutro znów.  
\- Znów? – Nowicki zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Czekamy za długo… jeśli coś ich zatrzymało, nie ma sensu tutaj siedzieć.  
\- Możemy poprowadzić batalię w Boliwii! To na pewno przykuje ich uwagę! – zaśmiał się lekko kapitan, ale zaraz dodał – Ale no, brachu, co z koleją, zahaczyłeś o nich?  
\- Nie zdążyłem, pojadę za dwa dni.  
Nowicki ocenił wyzute z emocji spojrzenie i minę.  
\- Janek – poczekał, aż podróżnik uniósł na niego wzrok – Odpocznij. Co do jeżdżenia gdziekolwiek, ustalimy to później, dobra?  
\- Dobra, dobra, cokolwiek – Smuga machnął ręką – Co na prowincji nowego, generale? – spytał, z rozbawieniem używając tego tytułu.  
\- Ano trochę jest… właśnie, brachu… mam kilku rebeliantów do ogarnięcia…  
\- Teraz? – westchnął z rezygnacją podróżnik.  
\- Okupują mi pokój dłużej niż przypuszczasz!  
\- To ich sam ogarnij, jesteś generałem!  
\- Ale to ty odpowiadasz za ochronę kolei, tak? – przypomniał mu Nowicki – To nie zajmie długo, serio. Bardziej ufam twojej ocenie ludzi.  
\- Bardzo śmieszne – prychnął na niego Smuga, ale skapitulował – Wielu ich?  
\- No całkiem sporo bym powiedział, ale wszyscy tutaj razem przybyli!  
\- Wesoła kompania… cudownie – kwaśno mruknął Smuga – Jak tak dalej pójdzie z tym werbowaniem ludzi, to tego nijak potem nie ugasimy, wiesz to, prawda?  
\- No to się zostanie rządem w La Paz, a co! Dostaniesz własne zoo może nawet, hm? Ogarniemy strzelnicę sobie czy coś…  
\- Nie wódź mnie, Tadku, na pokuszenie, żebym miał rządy z tobą obalać! – zaśmiał się cicho, już bez tak ponurego rozczarowania nieudaną wyprawą. Wyraźnie kapitan wiedział, jak do niego dotrzeć.  
Zawołany przez Felipe chłopak zabrał konia i ekwipunek do stajni. Smuga przewiesił kurtkę i sztucer przez bark. Pytająco uniósł brwi.  
\- No, gdzie ci twoi rebelianci?  
Nowicki wskazał mu drzwi do domku.  
\- „Siedzą, piją, lulki palą…”  
Zmęczony śmiech przerwał mu recytację.  
\- Sami przyszli?  
\- Ano sami, tak po prostu!  
\- I co się cieszysz? – Smuga wstrząsnął głową – Mówili, czego chcą?  
\- Gadać z szefem.  
\- Piłacie jeden, czemu ich nie ogarnąłeś sam!  
Kapitan ze śmiechem klepnął go po plecach.  
\- Bo wybór do ochrony kolei jest na twojej głowie, brachu, nie będę ci się wbijał w paradę.  
\- Wymówki – westchnął Smuga, ale jawnie się z niego śmiał. Odetchnął głęboko i uznał, kwitując jakby całą sprawę – Jutro musimy ustalić co robimy dalej. W sensie… no nie będziemy tu sterczeć bez sensu… trzeba przemyśleć sprawę i cokolwiek zacząć działać.  
\- Jak najbardziej – zgodził się Nowicki, podejrzanie radosnym tonem.  
Trudno mu było jednak stłumić rozbawienie, gdy tak sobie gadali i gadali, a podróżnik jak stał krok od drzwi, tak sobie stał dalej.  
Ale Smuga był ewidentnie zmęczony, bo nawet nie wyłapał zgrzytu. Zmobilizował się do rozmowy z podekscytowanymi wizją mordowania urzędników, uciskanymi przez dawny rząd, zagorzałymi buntownikami.  
Machnął ręką i ruszył do środka. Jakoś w tle odnotował fakt, że Nowicki pchnął drzwi, by otworzyły się na oścież.  
W pokoju panował półmrok. Podróżnik odnotował kilka postaci siedzących na ławie w cieniu. Przetarł piekące oczy, rzucił na ławę kurtkę.  
\- Można prosić o jakieś światło? – rzucił, podchodząc w stronę biurka generała. Oparł się o nie i spojrzał po milczących, wciąż słabo widocznych sylwetkach – No dobrze. Kim jesteście i czego konkretnie chcecie? – spytał, gdy jeden z siedzących zajął się krzesaniem ognia.  
Przez chwilę nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.  
A potem siedzący najbliżej biurka człowiek odwrócił ku niemu twarz i odezwał się łagodnym, spokojnym tonem, którego nie sposób było zapomnieć, jeśli kiedykolwiek się go usłyszało:  
\- Żebyś zjadł obiad, bo rękę dam sobie uciąć, że o tym nie pamiętałeś.  
Dłoń podróżnika odruchowo oparła się o kaburę z rewolwerem. Zdezorientowany, wbił wzrok w niewidoczną wciąż dla niego twarz.  
\- Ale… - zaczął, gdy słabe światło pomogło mu ujrzeć więcej.  
Wilmowski po prostu się uśmiechał, delikatnie i ze zrozumieniem...  
Smuga zamarł na ułamek sekundy. Potoczył po nich spojrzeniem. W pierwszej chwili chciał chyba coś powiedzieć… a potem tylko uniósł dłoń…  
Tomek parsknął śmiechem, widząc tak niecodziennie zdumioną minę podróżnika, którego wydawało się już nic nie dziwić.  
Smuga odżył na ten dźwięk, momentalnie wzmocniony chórem innych.  
\- TADEK!! – krzyknął z urazą w głosie.  
Kapitan śmiał się głośno, stojąc w progu domku.  
\- Też cię lubię, brachu! – odparł z niewinnym uśmiechem.  
Ale Smuga nie próbował nawet na nim pomstować. Szczerze zdumiony raz jeszcze spojrzał po śmiejących się z jego reakcji przyjaciołach.  
\- Skąd wyście się tutaj u czorta wzięli?!  
Nie otrzymał w tamtej chwili jasnej odpowiedzi. Tomek nie wytrzymał, wstał z ławy i po prostu podbiegł do niego, by zamknąć tak dawno nie widzianego przyjaciela w uścisku.  
Smuga przycisnął go do siebie nadal z niedowierzaniem, jakby przerastało go przyswojenie faktu, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę. Pozwolił się uścisnąć Tomkowi, mówiącej coś szybko i chaotycznie Sally, bardzo wzruszonej, płaczącej sobie po cichu Nataszy, nawet Zbyszkowi, przy okazji ze zdumieniem ujrzał wśród nich Wilsona, Haboku… całą resztę… a potem z jakąś głęboką, ciepłą ulgą oddał ciasny uścisk, w którym ukrył go Wilmowski.  
\- Nigdy więcej mi tak nie znikaj… - szepnął Andrzej, z jakąś troską, opiekuńczo zaciskając ramiona.  
\- Nigdy – odparł też szeptem Smuga, odruchowo opierając głowę o jego bark, nagle już zupełnie nie pamiętając, że był wykończony bezowocną wyprawą, pełen zwątpienia i rozgoryczenia i po prostu, cholera, zmęczony całym tym rokiem tułaczki.  
Przez tę chwilę wszystko znów było dobrze.  
A Tomek z tryumfem odnotował, że mimo tych wszystkich lat, nadal umieją jeszcze czymś zaskoczyć kogoś, kto wydawał się już uodpornić na ich numery. Napotkał rozbawione spojrzenie Tadka.  
Nowicki był z siebie bardzo zadowolony, jakby właśnie wygrał jakąś bitwę albo coś tego typu.  
No tak... Cholerny generał i jego mała rewolucja!


End file.
